Cap 7: Los preparativos
by WaylonPark29
Summary: Blaire le propone algo a Waylon y Gluskin sospecha de ello. Mientras tanto, en el Mount Massive realizan una terrible actividad...una obra de teatro...sobre una boda. Esto traerá más problemas de los que ya hay.


Waylon golpeó a Miles para despertarle,mas al no conseguirlo, desistió y corrió para cerrar la ventana...pero ya era demasiado tarde, Jeremy había entrado elegantemente en la habitación y fue él quien se aseguró de cerrar bien la ventana.

-¿Sorprendido? Ya veo que sí.  
>-¿Qué haces aquí? Vete a tu cuarto.<br>-De él vengo, pero...prefiero hablar contigo,¿sabes?  
>-Vete.<br>-Tsk, qué maleducado...- Blaire miró cómo dormía Miles- Sueño profundo, ¿eh? Jujujuju.  
>-¿Qué le has hecho?<br>-Chico listo, tranquilo, solamente es somnífero, se le pasará...  
>-Eres un monstruo.<br>-Como tú, ¿no? Ya he descubierto que no somos tan diferentes...tenemos que hablar...

*****************************************************************

-Tienes mala cara, Waylon...¿has dormido bien? Sé que me ocultas algo...- Gluskin estaba muy molesto, y como su amorcito no se dejaba besar, era muy difícil saber lo que le había pasado- Además, mira el tiempo...está nublado, algo no anda bien...  
>-Estoy bien, de verdad...<br>-Hola Waylon y...puf, Eddie- dijo Upshur.

Se miraron durante un instante, pero a Waylon le pareció un siglo.

-Bueeeeno...¿y qué vamos a hacer hoy?- dijo el joven para romper aquella tensión.  
>-No sé, solamente sé que hay una reunión con los profesores- dijo Miles.<br>-Dentro de unos minutos- añadió Gluskin.  
>-En la biblioteca, colegas, es sobre la "actividad", jijijiji...va a ser difícil este año- dijo Trager, que apareció al lado de Miles.<br>-¿Qué actividad?

*****************************************************************

Chris entró el último en la biblioteca, la gran "actividad" le importaba entre poco y nada, por lo que ya era bastante con estar allí.

-Bien, alumnos, como sabéis vuestro profesor Wernicke está con Billy...y Frank en la ciudad, recogiendo lo necesario para esta actividad, por lo que Blaire y Andrew se encargarán de ello.

-Me cago en la puta...-dijo Miles a Trager y a Waylon.

Chris se empezó a reír en la distancia, por lo que Miles utilizó su poder y le bajó los pantalones, como signo de venganza.

-Jujujujujuju-rió Miles.  
>-Quien ríe el último, ríe mejor...-le dijo Chris.<p>

*****************************************************************

-¿Qué? - dijo incrédulo Waylon- ¡¿Que vamos a hacer una obra de teatro?!  
>-Sí,sí, colegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.<br>-Va a ser un asco porque Blaire y Andrew se encargan de hacerla...  
>-¿Quién es Andrew?<br>-Uno de los profesores con habilidad, es...medio víbora.  
>-Qué asco, ¿no?<br>-Ya ves...

Trager,Miles y Waylon se dirigieron a la mesa para apuntarse al personaje al que se querían presentar en esa absurda obra titulada "Que viva la novia".  
>-Yo no soy bueno actuando...<br>-Yo me voy a presentar al novio...deberías ser la novia...- dijo Gluskin mirando fijamente a Waylon.  
>-¿Qué? No, no,no...<br>-Vamos, eres el único que tiene rasgos femeninos en este lugar...tan pequeñito y suave...  
>-¿? No.<br>-¡Ya tenemos a la novia!- chilló Andrew.  
>-P-pero si yo no...<br>-Tú te callas, Gluskin tiene razón.  
>-¡Yo también me presento al papel del novio!- dijo apuntándose Miles.<br>-A ti te pega más del fotógrafo...-dijo Eddie.  
>-Apúntate también a ese- dijo Andrew.<br>-Te odio.

Gluskin le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

*****************************************************************

Hubo audiciones toda la semana, por lo que Waylon, como no necesitaba hacerlas, no vio a muchos de sus amigos ni hizo gran cosa durante ese tiempo. El lunes por la tarde, pusieron una nota con los resultados...los "terribles resultados" según Miles.

-Novio: Gluskin.  
>-Novia: Waylon.<br>-Cura: Martin.  
>-Amante: Blaire.<br>-Fotógrafo: Miles.  
>-Mujer del fotógrafo (Clara): Chris.<br>-Doctor Müller: Trager.  
>-Los guardas: los gemelos.<br>-Invitados: Todos los demás.

*****************************************************************

Waylon notó una mano en su espalda, mientras terminaba de comer su puré de patata.

-Vamos a ser amantes, Waylon...-dijo Jeremy.

-Eres afortunado, que lo sepas.  
>-No lo creo...-dijo Miles.<br>-A callar, "fotógrafo".  
>-Yo no quería ser la novia...<br>-Pero lo eres, así que ya te vas metiendo en el papel-Jeremy le agarró de la barbilla y le miró a los ojos.-Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto, nos vemos...

Cuando Waylon pensó que no podía pasarle nada más, llegó él.  
>-¡Nos vamos a casar, Waylon!- dijo Gluskin eufórico.<br>-Mmm...  
>-¡Es fantástico, querida!<br>-Bueno...  
>-Ay, no tienes palabras para describir lo que sientes, ¿eh? Bueno, eso ahora no importa, luego vienes a mi habitación y te enseño algo, ¿vale?<br>-¿Podemos ir nosotros también?- dijeron Trager, Martin y se fiaban de Gluskin ni un pelo.  
>-Sí, sí, claro...el "fotógrafo", el "cura", el "doctor" y la "novia"...- Eddie se acercó y le dijo entre susurros a Waylon: "el amante sobra en nuestra historia de amor, ¿no te parece? -dicho esto le besó en la mejilla y se fue.<p>

*****************************************************************

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del "novio" se quedaron sin palabras, sobre todo Waylon.

-¿Os gusta?, ¿te gusta, cielo?

Trager, Miles y Martin hablaron en voz bajita entre ellos.  
>-Por eso cosía el vestido, colegas.<br>-Ahora todo tiene sentido- declaró Martin.  
>-A mí me parece siniestro...está demasiado ilusionado,¿no creéis?- dijo Miles.<br>-Ya, pero Waylon no, por lo que no será un gran problem-

-Woah, Gluskin, ¡me encanta!- dijo Waylon asombrado- ¡Estoy deseando ponérmelo!


End file.
